legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ruruka Andou
"I'm not lonely... As long as I survive, I can make as many friends as I want. That's right... I won't die. I'll never, never die... I can survive all by myself." - Danganronpa 3: Future Arc Ruruka Ando (安藤 流流歌 Andō Ruruka) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and a participant in the Final Killing Game. She is a member of Future Foundation and is the leader of the 8th Division. Her responsibility is to help provide stable food sources. During her time at Hope's Peak Academy's Class 76th, her title was Ultimate Confectioner (超高校級の「お菓子職人」 chō kōkō kyū no “okashi shokunin”) until she was expelled after getting involved in a bombing incident. During the Final Killing Game, Ruruka killed her romantic partner, Sonosuke Izayoi, by triggering his NG code. She is later brainwashed into committing suicide, the fourth victim to die in this manner and the ninth to die overall. The illusory Ruruka appears in the 30-minutes long OVA, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World as a part of Nagito Komaeda's imaginary world. She also makes an appearance in Danganronpa 3 spinoff manga, Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. Appearance Ruruka is a woman in her early twenties, around 23 at youngest (about 18 in Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc). She has lilac eyes, short strawberry blonde hair, and a petite, cheerful appearance. She wears a pink jacket with thick fur trimming, yellow shorts, white thigh high socks and pink boots with multiple straps. She also has a yellowish hat with a small strawberry on top of it; where she has pinned her Future Foundation ID. There is also a triangle pattern on the back of her hat. During her time at Hope's Peak Academy, Ruruka wore the standard Academy uniform with fur trimming that looks similar to the fur on the jacket that she wears in the Future Arc. The boots and socks she wore are also very similar to the ones she wears in the future. She also wore a pink hat and a green ribbon with strawberries on the ends. Personality Ruruka is a cunning young woman, who is described to have a mean streak despite her cute appearance. She appears rather manipulative and is not above using her friends to achieve her goals. She can be extremely selfish as well, and during the Final Killing Game, focuses only on keeping herself alive. While she can appear easily annoyed and even mean towards others, Ruruka acts very sweet and intimate with her romantic partner Sohnosuke and often feeds him her candy. Her candy can brainwash and manipulate people. Thanks to this, Ruruka is a resourceful and skilled negotiator. Despite being a high ranking member of Future Foundation, she seems skeptical regarding its purpose, at one point stating that, "just like Hope's Peak Academy and Seiko Kimura", it is rotten to the core. Furthermore, after she learned Seiko's NG Code, she requested her to murder the true leader of the Future Foundation, Kyosuke Munakata. Ruruka has a strong hatred and fear of being betrayed, and she would rather betray others before they have any chance to do the same to her, including her own boyfriend. She knows it's wrong, but her fear of betrayal is too strong. Ruruka's childhood friend, Seiko, "backstabbing" her in high school might have made this worse, but doesn't appear to be the cause of it. She appeared to have some sort of trust issues much earlier as well, as she strongly disliked it when her close ones wouldn't eat her treats and took it very personally. She has stated that she won't trust anyone who doesn't eat her candy. Ruruka Andou.png Ruruka Despair.png Class 76th Doodle.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Humans Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Blondes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Inori Minase